¡Pierdete!
by Lucy mkr
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando Inu Yasha descuida a Kagome, pensando que ella siempre le perdonaria todo? cap 4!
1. Chapter 1

¡Se lo habian dicho! ¡Pero no quiso hacer caso y siguio adelante con el! ¡Realmente se lo habian dicho! ¡Pero ella, como siempre, quiso creer en la buena voluntad de los demas, creyo que el cambiaria! Cuando Kagome vio aquella escena en ese antro, sintió ganas de montarle un espectaculo, de gritarle sus verdades y decirle lo bueno para nada que era, pero justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, una mano la detuvo

-¡Kagome!

La chica sintió el fuerte agarre de su amiga, volteo a verla, y como si Sango le entendiera solo con la mirada, miro hacia donde Kagome habia visto minutos antes, Sango solo acerto a abrir los ojos de par en par….

Aquella escena era realmente vulgar, en el area VIP de aquel lugar, Inu Yasha besaba a una pelirroja exuberante y abrazaba a una morena de grandes curvas… Kagome sintio que el mundo se detuvo y con él su corazón… la voz de Sango, rogandole que lo mejor era irse aquel lugar, sonaba a lo lejos, como un susurro…

Su novio, su prometido, aquel que dentro de un par de meses se iba a convertir en su flamante esposo, se hallaba en brazos de dos mujeres que distaban mucho de ser la clase de mujer que "un hombre tan respetable como la familia Taisho aceptaría" pero que, al parecer, a Inu Yasha, le iba como anillo al dedo.

Lentamente sintio que Sango la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba nuevamente a su mesa, a lo lejos, podía escuchar la voz de Sango, algo como "es hora de irnos" "es algo tarde" y cosas por el estilo

Pero era demasiado tarde, aquella escena habia no solo destrozado su corazón, sino todas aquellas ilusiones que la chica habia puesto en aquel compromiso, inocentemente habia pensado que Inu Yasha era el hombre ideal, caballeroso, algo infantil, pero siempre al tanto de ella… ¿Cuando se habia terminado el amor? ¿Es que era ella tan simple? Escucho voces a lo lejos, pero no les prestó atencion, tenia ganas de abofetearlo, ganas de hacerle pagar con la misma moneda… pero la mano de su amiga la tomo del brazo, y la llevo hasta la salida… esperaron por largo tiempo algún taxi y en cuanto estuvieron adentro, Sango se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento, a lo que Kagome se negó

-Le prometi a Miroku que te regresaría sana y salva, te prometo que estare bien…

Pero aquellas palabras sonaban mas a una promesa vacia, sin embargo, Kagome logro disimular tan bien, que su amiga ni cuenta se dio… asi pues, el taxi dejo a Sango en su casa y justo cuando Kagome le iba a pedir al chofer que la dejara en su departamento…

-Aquí esta bien, prefiero caminar…

El chofer obedeció y Kagome se bajo y comenzó a caminar…

-Todo esta bien… todo… esta… bien…

Se detuvo en seco, varias lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, convirtiéndose en un llanto amargo… no habia nadie cerca, asi que no le importo desahogarse ahí mismo… llorando amargamente, dejando sacar todo el dolor y la tristeza, los castillos que se habia hecho al aire y el futuro sin el…

No se percato cuando alguien le puso un saco encima de sus hombros…

-¿Tanto lo amas?

Aquella voz la sobresalto, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a cierto peligris, enfrente de ella, mirándola fijamente, era el reflejo de su hermano…

-¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?

La mirada de decepcion fue muy notoria

-Eres una ilusa si piensas que el vendra por ti…

Kagome lo miro airada

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Se que el no vendra! ¡Se perfectamente que no me ama! ¡Lo se! ¡No tienes que repetirlo! ¡Y duele! ¡Duele tanto que no puedo soportarlo!

Las lagrimas continuaban brotando sin parar… Sesshomaru se acerco aun mas, se inclino hasta estar a la altura de Kagome… sorpresivamente, tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y sin vacilaciones hablo

-Si lo que quieres es vengarte, yo te ayudaré…

Kagome lo miro fijamente y nuevas lagrimas brotaron… por alguna extraña razón, Sesshomaru dejo a Kagome llorar en su hombro hasta el cansancio…. Tanto, que cuando la chica despertó, noto que se encontraba en otro apartamento, que no era el suyo, rápidamente se puso de pie, la habitación estaba elegantemente decorada, podía notarse a simple vista que era un lugar en una zona exclusiva…

-Hasta que despiertas…

Una voz hizo que Kagome se sobresaltara

-Yo... lamento las molestias…

Pero Sesshomaru la interrumpió

-Piensa bien mi propuesta…

Kagome estaba a punto de rebatirlo, cuando el celular de ella sono, el rostro de aparente tranquilidad que tenia, se descompuso por completo

-Dime Inu Yasha…

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de Sesshomaru se posaron en Kagome, ella se dio la vuelta al sentir la vista del peligris, pero el no se movio ni un centímetro… hubo un silencio incomodo y de repente el teléfono quedo en el piso…

-¡Suficiente!-Kagome se volteo violentamente y hecha una furia-¡Acepto tu propuesta Sesshomaru! ¡Quiero vengarme de él!

Nota de Lucy: Pues bien, aquí con otro fic de esta parejita, habia prometido no hacer fics de mas capis, pero no pude evitarlo! El otro de Dos personalidades, prometo que en cuanto la señorita inspiración regrese, lo continaure! Espero no tardar mucho, a lo mas, un par de días mas… este, si se ira con mas calma, ojala les guste y disfrútenlo! Esta sin acentos porque precisamente el internet ¡se los come!


	2. Chapter 2

pUna sonrisa maligna se dibujo en el rostro de Sesshomaru

-Hoy es domingo, asi que preparate… se de buena fuente que Inu Yasha no estará por 1 semana aquí…

Sin decir media palabra, Sesshomaru arrastro a Kagome hacia las tiendas de ropa… ¿Por qué alguien como Sesshomaru le ayudaría con su venganza? Si bien era cierto, la relacion entre ellos nunca fue buena: mientras Sesshomaru brillaba por cuenta propia, demostrando que el apellido Taisho lo llevaba muy en lo alto, Inu Yasha habia sido el consentido y mimado, cualquier cosa que queria lo conseguia a costa de lo que fuera, era hábil convenciendo a los demás, asi que pronto se hizo de cierta fama…

-Hemos llegado…

Kagome miro aquel lugar, ¡Eran nada mas y nada menos que las boutiques mas exclusivas! ¿Qué pretendia Seshsomaru? Kagome lo miro desconcertada

-Baja, quieres tu venganza ¿no es asi?

Kagome bajo sin decir palabra alguna… estaba completamente resuelta: esa seria la ultima vez que Inu Yasha la trataria asi… lo haria sufrir y suplicar su perdon… de eso, estaba segura!

Despues de dos horas de exhaustivas compras y de ir tienda tras tienda, Kagome y Sesshomaru decidieron tomar un descanso en una cafeteria cercana, meintras desgustaban un aperitivo, la chica aun seguía preguntándose los motivos que habian llevado a Sesshomaru a decir tal cosa… cuando el mesero llego dispuesto a tomar su orden, Sesshomaru volteo a verlo, señalandole alguna bebida en particular, Kagome alzo la vista y quedo sorprendida de lo que vio… el perfecto perfil de Sesshomaru, los intensos ojos dorados que en algunas ocasiones parecian tormenta a punto de desatarse, los labios… tan finos, tan… sensuales… el menton tan perfectamente delineado… el cuello… Kagome trago saliva cuando noto que el cuello era tan fino… perdiendose en aquella camisa sin corbata a medio cerrar…

-¿Señorita?

La chica volvio en si al notar que tanto Sesshomaru como el mesero la veian fijamente ¡que vergonzoso!

-Eh… ¿si?

Sesshomaru clavo sus ojos dorados en los de ella, quien finalmente desvio la mirada hacia el mesero…

-Le decia al señor que el vino blanco es una excelente eleccion….

Kagome, apenas tenia leve conocimiento de ello, asi que sin mas, tambien estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si sigues asi de concentrada, no habra duda que Inu Yasha caera a tus pies….

Aquel comentario hizo que Kagome lo fulminara con la mirada, cosa que el ojidorado dejo pasar… la comida transcurrio en calma, apenas y cruzaron palabra alguna, pero los ojos de Kagome no le quitaban la vista a Sesshomaru… apenas llego a su departamento, Kagome se derrumbo en el sillon… ¡Vaya dia tan extraño! Habia recordado claramente lo sucedido la noche anterior, se sonrojo al saber que habia dormido en otra habitación que no era la suya y su corazon latia rapidamente al recordar las palabras de Sesshomaru… el le ayudaria a vengarse de Inu Yasha, pero… ahora realmente se preguntaba si aquello era correcto ¿vengarse? Se puso de pie y vio el cielo teñirse de rojo con el atardecer… y ahi fue cuando comenzo a recordar….

Flash Back

Ya habian pasado varios días y ese en particular seria el defintivo: Kagome le confesaría sus sentimientos a Inu Yasha, sus amigas le habían alentado y el escenario ya estaba dispuesto para aquella confesion, Inu Yasha llego a la hora acordada y Kagome era un mar de nervios… vio llegar al chico y se puso de pie, completamente sonrojada, se puso delante de él y lo solto sin mas…

-Me gustas Inu Yasha ¿serias mi novio?

El peligris la miro fijamente para después sonrojarse, con nerviosismo, se rasco la cabeza y titubeando contesto

-S…si, si quiero ser tu novio…

Las amigas de Kagome le felicitaron en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia… y toda la escuela se entero de ello, tan populares llegaron a ser, que incluso ganaron el titulo de Reyes del baile… la felicidad de Kagome era absoluta: ambos irian a la misma universidad a estudiar, diferentes carreras, pero estarian juntos en sus tiempos libres.

Sin embargo, despues de entrar a la universidad, la alegria de la chica duro solo un año, cuando comenzaron su segundo año de noviazgo y como Inu Yasha habia entrado a derecho, con el paso del tiempo, la escuela y los amigos comenzaron a hacer estragos en la relacion, ya que Kagome no tenia mucho tiempo para salir con el, debido a que la carrera de administración de empresas, era demandante.

-[[Lo siento Kagome, pero no puedo ir esta vez, unos compañeros y yo vamos a hacer un trabajo y no se a que hora terminaremos]]

-No te preocupes, nos veremos en otra ocasion.

Y poco a poco comenzo a enfriarse la relacion… Kagome lucho con todas sus fuerzas e hizo un segundo intento por recuperarlo, lo cual, logro con exito, ya que volvieron a hacer la misma pareja de siempre… hasta esa noche…

Flashback End

Se sorprendio al ver que ninguna lagrima asomaba en su rostro, contrario a eso, sentia una gran tranquilidad… ¿finalmente lo habia dejado ir? No lo sabia… aun ardia en su interior, el deseo de la venganza…

Lejos de ahi, en las paradisiacas playas de Hawaii, un peligris se encontraba en un hotel de 5 estrellas, preparandose para la cena de gala… la Universidad de Tokyo habia aprobado la presentacion de aquella tesis presentada por varios estudiantes de Derecho, daba los ultimo arreglos a su smoking, cuando se escucho un toquido en la puerta

-Adelante

Un pelinegro aparecio

-Eres tu Koga….

El chico lo miro algo molesto

-Si, ¿A quien esperabas?

Inu Yasha lo miro de reojo

-A nadie en particular…

Repentinamente una chica morena, de cuerpo escultural, aparecio en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Listo querido?

Inu Yasha termino de arreglarse mientras Koga veia en silencio aquella escena, Inu Yasha al percatarse de ello, hablo con la chica

-Te espero abajo cariño, solo unas cosas mas y sere todo para ti…

La morena lo miro, le dedico un beso y salio, dejando a Koga algo molesto

-No es para tanto Koga, no tienes porque enojarte…

Koga lo miro molesto

-No es justo que le hagas esto a Kagome…

Inu Yasha lo miro burlon

-¿Sigues aun pensando en ella de esa forma?

Koga lo miro molesto

-Si no fuera porque eres mi amigo y porque ella se habia enamorado de ti, no hubiera cedido…

Inu Yasha lo miro

-Pero al final, yo gane…

Koga suspiro

-¿Tan seguro estas del amor de Kagome?

Inu Yasha lo miro con seguridad

-Si, tan seguro, como que ella me perdonaria todas las aventurillas que tenga…. Aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿Sientes aun algo por ella? Tu tienes a Ayame….

Koga lo miro serio

-En ese entonces solo miraba a Kagome, pero pronto me di cuenta que solo es cariño de hermanos… la quiero como a una hermana…

El peliplateado solo sonrio

-Kagome solo tiene ojos para mi, en cuanto regrese, si se entera de esto, le pedire perdon y le dire que estoy arrepentido… ya se le pasara…

Koga suspiro y repentinamente otro chico apareció intempestivamente

-Inu Yasha, si no cuidas a Kagome… te la van a ganar….

El chico volteo a verlo

-Miroku, deja de decir tonterias, mira que Sango es muy celosa… no lo digas por Kagome…

El chico lo miro fijamente

-Pero desde que Sango y yo somos pareja, no he vuelto a mirar a otra mujer que no sea ella, en cambio tu…

Inu Yasha ya se estaba exasperando y hablo en tono burlon

-Deja de decir tonterías, a ver Miroku ¿Quien crees que me podria quitar a Kagome?

De repente, un sempai, aparecio en la habitacion

-Veo que hay reunion aqui…

Al parecer, aquel joven no tenia una buena relacion con Inu Yasha, y cada vez que podia, trataba de poner en aprietos al chico

-¡Naraku!

El chico habia escuchado parte de la conversacion

-Escuche que estas muy seguro con respecto a Kagome, pero ¿no crees que ella ya se canso de aguantarte?

Inu Yasha lo miro molesto y Naraku sonrio maliciosamente diciendole

-Tu siempre creiste que Kagome no tenia gracia ¿cierto?

Koga y Miroku miraron a Inu Yasha sorprendidos y Naraku continuo

-Y tambien escuche por ahi, que segun tu, le habias hecho un favor a ella al ser su novio ¿cierto?

Tanto Koga como Miroku veian a Inu Yasha sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, mientras que el peliplateado veia con odio a su superior…

-Si quieres arruinarme la noche, estas a punto de lograrlo…-Inu Yasha lo miro molesto-tu y mi hermano, tienen el mismo sentido del humor… por algo son amigos…

Pero Naraku solo sonrio

-¿Sabes? Habia planeado quitarte a Kagome solo para fastidiarte desde hace tiempo, pero… ella no es un juguete, la he estado observando y como esposa, estaria orgulloso de presumirla ante los demás…

El rostro de Inu Yasha comenzo a descomponerse, Naraku si sabia como fastidiarlo… lo tomo de la solapa del smoking

-Ella me ama…

Naraku solo sonrio burlon y tiro de las manos del chico

-Si tu lo dices…-Naraku miro su reloj-Bueno, me retiro-Sinceramente Inu Yasha ¿Qué harias si Kagome ya se canso de ti?

Y salio de la habitación del chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… cerrando la puerta antes que el zapato de marca reconocida, le diera en pleno rostro… ¡Era realmente divertido molestarlo, pero seria mas divertido aun, lo que estaria por ocurrir…!

-¡Y pensar que no sere el actor principal…!

Se alejo sonriente de aquel lugar, sin duda, el torturarlo ¡Era su mejor pasatiempo!

Notas de Lucy: ¡Listo! Después de algo de tiempo, aqui esta la continuacion! He de decir que el tercer capi y creo que final, ya lo estoy escribiendo! Ojala les guste ese capi!

A azuldcullen: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Pues bien, como veras, no solo Sesshomaru ayudara a Kasgome con su venganza, tranquila, no te exaltes, Naraku solo quiere fastidiar a Inu Yasha ;) ojala este capi te haya gustado!

A kagome-hanyo-miko: ¡gracias! La verdad trate de ponerle sentimiento! Ojala que este capi te guste! Y como veras, Naraku tambien hara enfadar a Inu Yasha! Pero como este es un fic Sessho/Kagome, pues Naraku solo fastidiara mas al hermanito feo de Sessho! Ojala hayas disfrutado este capi!

A meylin: si! Que se pudra! Ajem, ajem, bueno, tal vez si lo hara! XD con lo que le va a salir Kagome, yo creo que hasta al hospital ira a parar! Jajajaja y en efecto… ya será demasiado tarde…. Ojala hayas disfrutado este capi!

A damalunaely: que bueno que te gusto! Ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo tambien!

A Flor-VIB412: ¡Y vaya castigo que le van a dar! No le quedaran mas ganas de ser infiel! Con nadie! Ojala hayas disfrutado este capi tambien!

A erika: gracias por el review! Ojala que este capi tambien te haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

La semana paso y todos los estudiantes de derecho que habian ido a Hawaii habian regresado finalmente, en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, se encontraban aun Inu Yasha, Koga, Miroku y Naraku

-¿Por que demonios TAMBIEN estas aqui, Naraku?

El pelinegro solamente hacerto a sonreir

-Es algo que no te importa tonto…-Naraku solamente miro a un lado y descubrio un automovil negro, el chofer se bajo y abrio la puerta

-Señor... Su automovil

Naraku iba a abordar aquel automovil deportivo, cuando su padre, Onigumo, bajo de una limousina, se acerco a su hijo al lado de un dispositivo de seguridad algo fuerte, aun asi, siempre habia sido un padre antes que el presidente de la compañía Shikon no Tama

-¿Todo esta bien?-Naraku asintió-¿Como estuvo el viaje?

-Un poco cansado pero todo fue un éxito…

Padre e hijo se abrazaron, mientras tanto, los demás chicos ya se marchaban, justo en el preciso momento en el que Inu Yasha y compañía abordaban un automóvil de la compañía Taisho, Inu Yasha volteo la vista hacia Naraku y su padre… repentinamente, la escena lo conmociono ¡Kagome bajaba del auto de SU hermano y no conforme con eso, se detenían a saludar a Naraku y a su padre!

-¡Deten el auto!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos antes la petición de Inu Yasha

-Pero ¿Qué hace Inu Yasha?-Koga miro hacia donde se dirigía el chico, se quedo sorprendido al ver a Kagome subir el automóvil de Naraku al lado de Sesshomaru…. Mientras tanto, Inu Yasha gritaba a voz en cuello el nombre de la chica

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!

Pero fue muy tarde, el automóvil de Naraku habia arrancado ya en dirección contraria con Kagome y Sesshomaru en su interior

-¿Qué demonios habia pasado en esa semana?

Trato de averiguar algo, pero nadie le supo dar razon de nada, Kagome seguia asistiendo a sus clases normalmente, al igual que Sesshomaru… asi que para averiguar algo directamente, fue hacia el area de la universidad donde Kagome estudiaba… llego al salón de ella y pregunto a un grupo de sus compañeros

-Esta en la biblioteca…

Agradecio la información y se fue directamente hacia alla, encontrándola en la parte mas remota, con una pila de libros, Kagome, quien se encontraba absortar estudiando, no presto atencion a la llegada de su "novio"

-¿Kagome?-trato de acariciar su sedoso cabello, pero la chica se movio mucho antes de que pudiera hacerlo-¿Pasa algo Inu Yasha?

-N…no…. He regresado de mi viaje-La miro fijamente-¿Es que no me vas a preguntar como me fue?

Kagome cerro el libro y no articulo palabra alguna, mucho antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, Naraku y Sesshomaru aparecieron

-¿¡Ya es hora!-Kagome se puso de pie de golpe, recogió sus libros lo mas rápido que pudo-¡Lo siento Inu Yasha, pero tengo que irme, es urgente!

Inu Yasha miro la escena estupefacto ¿Que demonios hacían su hermano y Naraku ahi? Y mas aun ¿hablando con Kagome? Trato de detener a la chica, pero fue demasiado tarde, la bibliotecaria Kaede habia mandado callarlo

-Estamos en una biblioteca, no en una cafetería, asi que por favor, guarda silencio….

Esta bien, el dia anterior, se le habia escapado, pero hoy no, la habia estado esperando desde hacia una hora, pronto llegaria caminando por la entrada principal, no habia forma de que escapara, pero….

Un veloz automóvil deportivo que mas bien parecia un borron, paso al lado de Inu Yasha, ese, era el ultimo automóvil en entrar antes de que dieran el toquido para comenzar las clases, pero de Kagome, ni sus luces… una hora después, Koga y Miroku veian a Inu Yasha parado en pleno sol

-¿Qué haces Inu Yasha?-Koga se acerco a el

-Esperando a Kagome, por supuesto, tengo cosas que hablar con ella

Koga intercambio miradas con Miroku, quien a su vez, se quedo viendo a Inu Yasha

-¿Por qué me miran asi?

Intercambiaron miradas nuevamente

-Es que Kagome hace ya una hora que llego-Sango, quien apenas habia llegado para encontrarse con Miroku le contesto molesta a Inu Yasha-¿Es que no lo sabias?

- Eso no puede ser cierto, yo la he estado esperando aquí, desde hace dos horas… y ella no ha…-de repente, Inu Yasha se detuvo en seco-¿Saber que?-pregunto a Sango

Pero ya no obtuvo respuesta, porque justo en ese momento, Kagura y Ayame aparecieron

-¡Sango!-Ayame agito la mano-¡Es hora de irnos a la siguiente clase!

La pelinegra miro a Inu Yasha con odio, después a Miroku y a Koga, se despidió de su novio y se fue, dejando al peligris mas confundido

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros… pero Inu Yasha, no veria a Kagome en todo el dia…

Bien, eso ya era mucho, desde su llegada de Hawaii, su linda novia ni siquiera habia ido a recogerlo al aeropuerto, no habia podido hablar con ella y cuando apenas y tenia la mas leve oportunidad, alguien se interponía y terminaba quedándose solo… ya habia pasado una semana y ya no aguantaba aquello, se iria de fiesta, si a Kagome no le importaba, un poco de diversión no estaria mal…

Mientras que en otro lado del campus, un trio de chicos comia placidamente en la cafeteria

-Me alegra que mi padre te haya podido ayudar Kagome

Sesshomaru leia un libro mientras los otros dos platicaban, ese ambiente, era demasiado agradable y ya se habia acostumbrado a el

-Debo darte las gracias, Naraku, me fue de mucha ayuda la información que me proporciono

Naraku miro su reloj

-¿En donde esta Kagura?-Miro para ambos lados pero repentinamente, unas finas manos cubrieron los ojos del chico-Se que eres tu, cariño-Kagura aparto sus manos y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, después, miro a los tres chicos y sonrio-Todo esta marchando de acuerdo a lo planeado…

Sesshomaru miro de reojo a Kagome, aquel tiempo en el que estuvo a solas con Kagome, lo habia disfrutado demasiado, si bien, el sentía algo por ella, nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de acercarse y mas al saber que se habia convertido en la novia de su hermano, pero al ver el sufrimiento de la chica, mando al demonio toda su racionalidad y decidió ayudarla en su venganza... aunque bien sabia que su amor no seria correspondido… se jugaría el todo por el todo…

-¿Pensativo?-El rostro de Kagome sonriente, lo saco de sus pensamientos y ahí estaba, la mujer que el amaba, la mujer por la cual el aun seguía siendo soltero, la mujer por la cual habia tirado su racionalidad a la basura, la mujer que provocaba un sinfín de emociones en el... solo basto que la mirara a los ojos para notar con gran sorpresa, un leve rubor en su rostro, Kagome solo desvio la mirada hacia el libro que Sesshomaru leia

-Es un buen libro, hace tiempo me lo recomendaron pero no tuve la oportunidad de leerlo-y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sesshomaru cerro de golpe el libro y se lo entrego a ella, quien lo miraba sorprendida-Despues lo termino de leer-se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el jardín del campus, necesitaba acontrolarse, ya que si Kagome hubiera estado mas cerca, no le hubiera importando la presencia de nadie, la tomaria entre sus brazos y la besaría como nunca… borrando los besos que alguna vez Inu Yasha le diera… pero no, eso no podía ser, él solo la ayudaría y ahí terminaría todo…

-Pronto terminara todo esto….-Y sin decir mas, se dirigió de nuevo a la cafetería, solo para continuar con el plan… cuando llego, encontro solo a Kagome y a Naraku, los demás ya se habían marchado

-Es hora de continuar-Naraku miro a Kagome-¿Estas lista?-La chica asintió-Solo dejame averiguar que hara este fin de semana…

-Estoy lista-Kagome miro a Sesshomaru y este la miro fijamente tambien, Naraku tamborileo en la mesa-Bien, hora de la diversión…

Pero ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Kagome? Si bien, ya habia abierto los ojos con respecto a Inu Yasha, su corazón aun seguía siendo un remolino de sentimientos encontrados, aquella noche, la noche en la durmió en la el departamento de Sesshomaru, habia podido jurar que, en medio de sus sueños, habia sentido la calidez y tibieza de unos labios… y mas aun, que ella habia correspondido aquel apasionado beso... pero, pensando que Sesshomaru era incapaz de hacer eso, lo dejo en el álbum de sus sueños imposibles, sin embargo, durante esas dos largas semanas, habia convivido aun mas con Sesshomaru y se habia dado cuenta que, lo que sentía por Inu Yasha, era un simple amor infantil, idealizado desde su infancia… el haber estado con Sesshomaru todo ese tiempo, le habia confirmado, las muchas sospechas que tenia de el: que a pesar de ser un hombre de mirada fría, sus hermosos ojos dorados transmitían fuego, pasión, amor… cada vez que ella lo miraba quedaba absorta en esos ojos que en ocasiones le daba la impresión, le desnudaban el alma… descubrió con sorpresa que Sesshomaru era todo un caballero y se entero por Naraku, que Sesshomaru habia tenido un amor en la infancia, del cual, no hablaba y al que le guardaba una casi devoción

Flashback

Se encontraban en una cafetería en la compañía de Onigumo, padre de Naraku quien decidió desayunar ahí, Kagome y Sesshomaru habían decidido acompañarlo, justo cuando hablaban de lo romantica que habia sido la cita entre Kagura y Naraku hacia un año al ver los cerezos en flor, Kagome hizo la pregunta que puso a sufrir a Naraku y a Sesshomaru

-¿Recuerdan a su primer amor?

Naraku miro a Kagome sonriente

-Yo lo recuerdo, porque mi primer amor, fue Kagura-Kagome lo miro sorprendida-Si, Kagome, cuando yo era niño, nadie se acercaba a mi, mas que Sesshomaru, nos tenían miedo a ambos y nadie se atrevía a decirnos nada-Kagome miro a Sesshomaru quien se acomodo en su silla-pero Kagura fue la única que se acerco y todo fue porque le habia quitado un osito de peluche, pensé que me lo dejaría sin mas, pero no, ella no se dejo al final terminamos peleando por el…. Como es lógico, me castigaron en casa por pelear con una chica-Kagome lo mira sorprendida-desde aquel dia, comencé a buscarla pero ella no me quería ni ver, como a los dos nos habían cambiado a la misma escuela y en el mismo salón, comencé a molestarla, solo para llamar su atencion, hasta que paso lo inevitable, nos enamoramos y comenzamos a salir en la primavera de hace 9 años…-Kagome escucho con atencion-debe ser increíble…-Miro hacia donde estaba el peligris-¿Y tu Sesshomaru?

El chico la miro fijamente, pero esta vez Naraku hablo

-El tiene a alguien, pero…-Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada asesina y a Naraku no le importo-Desde hace un tiempo ha visto a una chica, el problema es que ella esta lejos de el-Kagome miro a Sesshomaru con preocupación-No me mires asi, no te estoy pidiendo tu compasión-Kagome lo miro de nuevo sin importar el comentario de el-No es compasión, solo deseo que te confieses y que ella te corresponda-Pero Sesshomaru miro fijamente a Kagome, quien simplemente se sonrojo y apeno, ante la mirada tan penetrante del peligris-Es prácticamente imposible, ella esta enamorada de otro…-Kagome guardo silencio, era algo desalentador el saber eso-¿Cómo es posible que te mire? Cualquier chica estaria dispuesta a ser tu novia….-Kagome se quedo helada al escucharse ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le pasaba? Apenada, bajo la mirada-Yo… lo siento….-Pero Sesshomaru la miro fijamente

Flashback End

El recordar eso, le hizo sentir algo de angustia y tristeza… Kagome suspiro "Eso es un pecado ¿Cómo es que no lo mira…?" se detuvo en seco ¿Desde cuando veia de esa forma a Sesshomaru? El solo recordar como la habia tratado durante esas dos semanas… tan amable, tan…

Kagome estaba en las nubes, tanto asi, que no se dio cuenta que Inu Yasha, quien apenas entraba a la cafetería, se dirigía a la mesa donde ella estaba y tomaba asiento

-Ah, eres tu…

La frialdad con la que Kagome le hablo a Inu Yasha, provoco que Naraku mirara a Sesshomaru sorprendido e Inu Yasha, la miro ofendido

-Te he estado buscando-Le dijo a Kagome en tono autoritario

-¿Para que?-Ella le resto importancia

-Porque quiero que salgamos esta noche….

Naraku miro a Kagome y luego a Sesshomaru, pero este ultimo no se quizo ir, Inu Yasha continuo hablando

-Yo… no te he visto en dos largas semanas y… te he extrañado Kagome… -Inu Yasha beso la mano de Kagome y ella lo vio con una sonrisa fingida…

-Esta bien-A Kagome le brillaron los ojos-¿Pasas por mi?-Inu Yasha asintió-Te espero a las 8-Kagome le dio su mejor sonrisa fingida… ya era hora de ponerle de poner un alto a todo eso…

Cuando Inu Yasha se fue, Kagome miro a Sesshomaru y a Naraku

-Chicos, por favor, no quiero ir sola ahí…

Naraku miro a Kagome

-No te preocupes, le hablare a Kagura y nos vemos ahí ¿Qué hay de ti Sesshomaru?

El peligris miro a Naraku

-Yo llegare mas tarde…

Kagome agradecio infinitamente aquel gesto, ellos dos, le habían apoyado en esto y finalmente terminaría todo hoy…

Justo a las 8 pm, Inu Yasha pasaba a recoger a Kagome, vaya sorpresa que se llevo al descubrir que al lugar donde la habia llevado, era nada mas y nada menos que el mismo lugar donde ella y Sango lo habían encontrado la ultima vez…

-Quien lo diría…-Hablo Kagome en un susurro-Esto se pondrá muy interesante-volvio a susurrar para si mientras tomaban asiento e Inu Yasha saludaba a algunos conocidos…

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedo saber porque has estado tan fría conmigo?

Kagome lo miro seria

-Yo no he estado fría contigo… es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo...

Inu Yasha la miro con preocupación fingida

-Pero Kag…-Repentinamente, la rubia que habia estado con su "novio" hacia 15 dias en ese mismo lugar apareció

-¡Hola querido!-La cara de Inu Yasha no pudo ser mas de sorpresa-¿Qué haces asi?-La chica se sento a un lado de ellos, mientras Inu Yasha hacia gestos para que se fuera, la chica, comprendiendo la situación, se despidió, dejándolos solos nuevamente

Esta vez, fue Kagome quien hablo

-Quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente Inu Yasha y lo que dire, no lo repetiré dos veces-Inu Yasha pensó que su novia le haría una escena de celos ahí mismo-Tranquila, Kagome, no es lo que tu piensas… ella-Pero Kagome lo interrumpió-quiero hablar contigo seriamente Inu Yasha, y como te dije, no lo repetiré dos veces…

Inu Yasha la miro medio burlon

-¿Y que es eso TAN importante que tienes que decirme? Si es porque te fui infiel en Hawaii, ¡Lo siento Kagome! ¡No vuelve a pasar! ¡Lo prometo!-Inu Yasha comenzaba a ser teatral…

Kagome suspiro

-Siento decirte eso, pero lo nuestro ya no funciona, el amor se acabo y tu te encargaste de matarlo… quiero que sepas que, desde este momento, te dejo en libertad de hacer lo que quieras…

Notas de Lucy: finalmente el capitulo 3! Ojala les haya gustado! Creo que tendrá mas de 3 capitulos, como habia dicho! Este, es mi regalo de Navidad! Disfrútenlo! :D ¿Algunas ideas para hacer sufrir a Inu Yashapor favor? Tengo algunas pero no me convencen demasiado! Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews! *w*

-A hanna0305: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Pues bien, creo que la venganza será hasta el siguiente capitulo! Y bueno, Inu Yasha tendrá una su merecido! Y bueno, Kagome le hace creer a Inu Yasha que son algo todavía! (solo hasta el final del capitulo le tira el primer piedrazo! XD) ojala te haya gustado este capi! :D

-A ELIZABETH: ojala te haya gustado este capi! Aquí esta el 3ero! Ojala te haya gustado! Y bueno, sobre la venganza, vendrá hasta el siguiente! :D

-A Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: gracias! Me alegra que te guste! Bueno, en este 3er capi, trate de explicar mas la cercanía entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, sinceramente, no se si logre plasmar eso aquí… y con respecto a la venganza, ¡ya comenzó! :D ojala que este capi, te haya gustado!

-A hiatz: es que Naraku es de los que le gusta fastidiar a Inu Yasha solo por gusto! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi! Saludos!

-A NatShinigami: gracias! De hecho en este tercer capitulo, Kagome le hace creer a Inu Yasha que "siguen saliendo" y bueno, con respecto a la venganza, continuara en el cuarto capitulo! Ojala que te haya gustado este!

-A Flor-VIB412: que bien! ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? Crei que todo terminaría en este capi, pero creo que se extenderá uno o dos mas…. Gracias por tu review!

-A Emily Castro: gracias! Y si, Inu se demasiado iluso… tanto, que no le cree a Kagome lo que dice… pero bueno, cuando ya vea la realidad, entonces se preocupara… jejejejeje (risa maligna) ojala que este capi te haya gustado!

-A azuldcullen: pues aquí tienes el 3er capi! Ojala que te haya gustado!

-A damalunaely: pues ya viste! Kagome tiene lo suyo! Y esto es solo el comienzo! Ojala que te haya gustado este capi!

-A Jos: pero por supuesto que recibirá su merecido! Esto apenas comienza! Saludos y ojala este capi te hays guatado!

-A kagomekatheryne: me alegra que te guste! Pues la venganza apenas comienza! Ojala que este capi te haya gustado tambien! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Sesshomaru entro en aquel club, al primer lugar al que se dirigió, fue al rincon de la barra… esperaría a la señal de Kagome, pero… a lo lejos observo como la chica tomaba asiento junto con Inu Yasha y vio que comenzaron a hablar, logro percatarse que el rostro de Kagome estaba serio, sin contar que una pelirroja se habia acercado ya, sin pensarlo dos veces, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta ahí… mientras Kagome e Inu Yasha hablaban, él la miro burlon

-Ahora resulta que te pones delicada…-Sonrio-Esto es como lo que sucedió la otra vez y al final, terminaste por regresar…-El rostro de él era de superioridad, pero justo cuando iba a continuar hablando, fueron interrumpidos…

-Hola Kagome…

Inu Yasha miro justo arriba de la cabeza de Kagome

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Pero Kagome le interrumpió poniéndose de pie rápidamente, girándose hacia Sesshomaru, lo primero que vio ella fueron esos ojos dorados brillar de forma extraña…

-¡Sesshomaru, hola…!-los labios de Sesshomaru rozaron los de Kagome, dejándola completamente sorprendida y a Inu Yasha en estado de shock…. Mientras Kagome salía de su asombro ante lo ocurrido y comprendiendo la situación, sonrio alegremente al sentir la calidez en los ojos de Sesshomaru

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? ¿Limonada?-Sesshomaru la tomo de la mano, pero… un Inu Yasha airado, comenzó a gritar…

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de MI novia!

Quizo ponerse de pie y golpear a su hermano, pero unas fuertes manos lo detuvieron de los hombros, sentándolo de golpe

-¡Ah, eso si que no Inu Yasha!-Naraku lo volvió a sentar de golpe en el sillón, el peligris lo miro con rabia, volteo a ver a Kagome y Sesshomaru-¡He dicho que te alejes de ella!-Trato de ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero fue nuevamente detenido por Naraku, Inu Yasha volvió a gritar furibundo

-¿¡Es asi como me pagas!

Su rostro era de enojo encendido

-¿¡Que…!-Pero Kagome no pudo continuar, Inu Yasha siguió con sus reclamos

-¿Asi eres de malagradecida? ¡Eres tu quien me falta al respeto!¡Y tu..!-señalo a Sesshomaru, pero este lo miro friamente-No permitiré que le hables asi… ya no eres nada suyo… -beso la mano de Kagome, mientras Inu Yasha seguía sentado, sin poder moverse

-¿Ah, no? ¡Kagome! ¡Dile a este idiota de quien eres!

Pero ni Sesshomaru ni Kagome hicieron caso y continuaron con su charla

-Como te decia Kag ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? ¿Limonada?-Sesshomaru no le solto las manos y ella se dejo llevar, mientras Inu Yasha veia la escena entre atonito, herido y furioso, Kagome volteo a ver a Naraku y a Inu Yasha

-Como te dije Inu Yasha: ¡Tu y yo ya no somos nada! ¡Asi que puedo hacer lo que quiera!–Miro a Naraku y le sonrio, este, solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras Inu Yasha hervía en coraje, asi pues, Sesshomaru la llevo directo a la barra, Naraku sonreía a mas no poder, sentándose por completo al lado de Inu Yasha, con una copa de vino en su mano, nuevamente Inu Yasha trato de ponerse de pie, pero otras manos, mas fuertes que las de Naraku, lo sentaron de golpe.

-Lo siento mocoso, pero no los vas a poder molestar, además, ya escuchaste a la señorita: Ya no eres ni siquiera su prometido…

Inu Yasha lo miro con odio y forcejeo, pero Naraku miro al guardaespaldas divertido

-¡Que no se ponga de pie, para nada!

El hombre vestido de negro asintio, mientras Naraku le decia a Inu Yasha algo en voz muy baja casi como si cantara una canción…

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que si no la apreciabas, otro hombre te la iba a ganar! ¡Eso te pasa por no valorar lo que tienes! ¡Gracias por jugar y suerte para la próxima! El rostro de Inu Yasha era un poema… ira, frustración, odio, desesperación… habia pensado que Kagome solo lo estaba amenazando, que eso lo habia hecho para vengarse, pero esto… ¡esto ya era demasiado!

Aun sentado, miro a Naraku con odio

-¡Esta me la pagaran! ¡Kagome es mia!

Pero Naraku volteo a mirarlo de forma divertida

-¡Te recuerdo que las mujeres no son objetos, mocoso! ¡Suerte para la próxima!-Y Naraku se alejo agitando la mano en señal de despedida, nuevamente Inu Yasha trato de ponerse de pie pero fue detenido

-¡YA, YA LO SE! ¡YA ENTENDI!-Dijo agitando los brazos para liberarse del agarre de aquel guardaespaldas, dándose cuenta de que seria un estupidez de su parte, el retar a semejante hombre, que, a simple vista, era el doble de corpulento que el

-¿Cómo fue que paso esto?

Veia como a lo lejos, Kagome reia y platicaba con su hermano ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Lo mataria si le volvia a poner una mano encima a Kagome! De mala gana, pidió una copa, la pelirroja volvió a acercarse pero esta vez, el la rechazo tajantemente… mientras que a lo lejos, Sesshomaru y Kagome hablaban

-¡Ahora si, creo que le hemos dado su merecido!

Kagome sonreía feliz, mientras Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de que toda esta venganza acabe?-Kagome miraba con curiosidad a Sesshomaru, quien solamente tomo un trago

-No lo se aun, supongo que confesarle mis sentimientos a la mujer que amo…

Kagome sonrio algo triste

-¡Oh, que bien!-hubo un silencio, después, Kagome lo miro decidida-¿Quién es ella? Si puedo saberlo, claro, quisiera ayudarte en lo que pueda con ella y….- pero Kagome se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru la veia fijamente… provocando que Kagome se sonrojara… la chica, al darse cuenta de ello, trato de disculparse

-Yo… lo siento, no quise… ser entrometida, yo… ¡lo siento!-pero Sesshomaru seguia serio aun… Kagome al ver aquello trató de huir pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió tomandola de la mano, la atrajo hacia si y le susurro al oído…

-No quiero ser un sustituto… quiero que me ames, no quiero que veas en mi a mi estúpido hermano…

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? no sabia que hacer… hasta hace unas semanas, había llorado a lagrima suelta por Inu Yasha y ahora, Sesshomaru estaba con ella diciéndole todo eso. Ahí confirmo sus sospechas ¡Se habia enamorado perdidamente de él! Se detuvo en seco, sintió que su corazón se saldría, Kagome lo miro sorpendida

-¡Un momento! Entonces yo… ¿¡Yo!-Miro a Sesshomaru a los ojos y este asintió ¡siempre habia sido ella!-¡No puede ser…!-Kagome estaba sorprendida…-He estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho…. Y ya no lo puedo ni quiero ocultar…

Y sin decir mas, Sesshomaru la besó, primero el beso fue apenas un roce entre los labios, sin poder resistirse mas, Kagome separo sus labios y Sesshomaru exploró su boca, provocando que Kagome hiciera un leve gemido… Kagome sintió el calido aliento de Sesshomaru, la calidez de sus labios y el deseo, el mundo desapareció y solo escuchaba los susurros de Sesshomaru… Kagome lo abrazo fuertemente y sin pensarlo dos veces tambien le susurro al oído

-Yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti, lo he estado desde el primer dia que desinteresadamente me ayudaste con todo esto… ya no amo a Inu Yasha, te amo a ti…

Kagome lo abrazo nuevamente, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se sentía tan agradable… el calor del chico, junto a la loción tan embriagadora, hacían sentir en ella sensaciones inexplicables…

Pero para Inu Yasha, el ver todo eso, ya habia sido suficiente, sin decir mas, se puso de pie, siendo nuevamente detenido, pero esta vez protesto

-¡ME VOY!-Inu Yasha se arreglo la camisa y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes detenerse para volver a ver a Kagome quien abrazaba a Sesshomaru y viceversa, mientras que el guardaespaldas, le seguía, dándose cuenta de ello, Inu Yasha continuo caminando hasta la salida… esta vez, Kagome no se habia medido, para el, aquello habia sido un golpe bajo… ya veria como se las cobraría…

Nota de Lucy: bueno, antes que nada, una sincera disculpa, se supone que este capitulo seria para el 14, pero cuestiones de tiempo e inspiración ya no se pudo, como sea, este es un regalo atrasado, ¡Ojala les guste!

-A antu2309: me alegra que te haya gustado! Ojala que este capi tambien! Y ojala que la escena donde Kagome deja a Inu Yasha te haya gustado! :D saludos! Seguimos en contacto!

- A : aquí esta ya conti! Ojala te haya gustado este capi!

-A Mery hitachiin souma: ¡Hi! Que bueno que te gusto! Gracias por agregarla a favoritos! *w* aquí esta la conti! Ojala te haya gustado!

-A Dark moon: Aquí esta la continuación! Pues como veras, le dan su merecido a Inu Yasha :D ojala te haya gustado este capi!

-A Marlene Vasquez: Gracias por la sugerencia! Como veras, tu idea me inspiro! :D y este capi es el resultado! Ojala te haya gustado! :D


End file.
